He's marrying WHO?
by burgersANDscones
Summary: What happens when Tamaki is forced to marry a daughter of his mother's friend? How will Haruhi react? How will Tamaki kill the twins? AM I HORRIBLE AT SUMMARIES? Ok, that last one is a yes... but why are you still reading this sucky summary? Tamaki OOC.
1. Chapter 1

He's marrying WHO?

Just by the way, please don't be mad! If it's really that bad, I'm sorry. this is my first fanfic so plz R&R. CONSTUCTIVE CRITISISM o.k.!

no flames pretty please. if it's that bad, STOP READING YOU HATER! if you like it please tell me so. _AND _you get a cyber-cookie. OH, and by the way, I don't own ohshc :). you can thank Bisco Hatori for that. I own Mizaki, her father, her maid, and POCKET LINT!

KISSES :*)

lemonz2cookiez

-IN FRANCE-

-MIZAKI POV-

Today was it. She would meet her fiance today.

He was supposed to be a tall blond with violet looking eyes. _And _he was _rich!_( A/N- guess who? :] )

Mizaki sighed and thought of her one true prince that would sweep her away once they _finally_ met. She sighed and thought lustfully about the man she would soon meet. Her thoughts were shattered when her favorite servant asked which under wear she would like to pack.

Mizaki glared at her servant, vein pulsing on her forehead,"YOU DECIDE!" she screeched before briskly walking away to find her father, her reddish blondish brownish hair swing wildly behind her. The maid just sighed and continued packing her mistress' belongings.

-MIZAKI FATHER POV-

His daughter stormed into the room.

"Hello dear" he sighed and waited for her to start crying and complaining about her maids, her mother, her friends, her enemies, him, and everyone else who crossed her path. Instead Mizaki looked up and smiled, her chocolate eyes shining.

"Father...?" oh great. she was asking for money."When are we leaving for Japan?"

" A half hour darling." he said, and waited for the explosion. It came.

" I can't WAIT that LONG!" she squealed, putting emphasis on 'wait' and 'long'. oh lord. this was going to be a _long_ trip.(A/n- if you know anyone like this, you're not alone :] )

-IN JAPAN-

-TAMAKI POV-

" I'm WHAT?" Tamaki practcally yelled at his father.

"I'm sorry, but this wasn't my decision. this was your mothers idea. Not mine." An uneasy smile crossed his face and Tamaki made a sound that could only be described as snarling.

That's when Tamaki exploded.

" WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL THE HOST CLUB CUSTOMERS? THAT I CAN'T CATER TO THEM ANYMORE BECAUSED I'M GETTING MARRIED TO A WOMAN I HARDLY KNOW? AND WHAT ABOUT THE ACTUAL HOST CLUB? I CAN'T JUST LEAVE THEM TO FEND FOR THEMSELVES! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY TO THEM? 'SORRY GUYS! I'M LEAVING TO MARRY A GIRL I HARDLY KNOW AT ALL' NO! WE'RE A FAMILY! AND FAMILY. DOESN'T. DO. THAT!" he took a deep breath.

" Tamaki, I'm sorry, but you'll have a new family to-"

" NO! I HAVE A FAMILY! AND I'M FINE WITH THE ONE I HAVE" Tamaki left, slammed the door, and ran.

He ran to the third music room hallway and threw himself onto a bench right outside the third music room.

He had spoken of the whole host club, but it was one person he was relly worried about. His beautiful, wonderful daughter. How would he explain a new mommy? How would he introduce them? HOW WAS HE GOING TO KILL THOSE DOPPLEGANGERS! His thoughts were jarred when the door behind him opened and closed gently.

"Sempai...?" who was the only person who called him sempai? Yes the person he was dreading speaking to.

"Hello haruhi."

" I hope you're not making hampster homes again. I had to clean it up the last time, and trust me that was no pi-"

" I have a question for you."

"o...kay?"

"How would you feel about... about a new mommy?"

DUN DUN DUN! how will Haruhi react to this surprising Question? how will he introduce her if he doesn't know Mizaki that well? HOW WILL HE KILL THE TWINS! all of this and more to be described in later chapters. yet again please don't hurt me! new chapter coming tommorrow! wait, is that how you spell tommorrow? with 2 m's or 1? I don't know! please tell me :) thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

He's marrying WHO?

Chapter 2 HAHAHA... wait, what?

It's chapter two of awesomeness! This one I _think_ might have humor in it. I don't know yet. But yes the last one was a CLIFFHANGER, MWAHAHAHA. Remember. First attempt. If you don't like it, STOP READING! If you like it so far, review and get a cookie :3. Also, no flames pretty please. Constructive criticism is O.k.! And thanks to the people who reviewed on the last chapter. You all get cookies.

Remember, I don't own anything except Mizaki, Neumi (Her maid who happened to come with her), and her father (Haven't decided his name yet :] ). OH and pocket lint! If I owned Ouran high school host club I would have a lot more money than I do now OR it would suck a whole lot (Most likely both). Well, on with the chapter!

-JAPAN-

-MIZAKI POV-

Mizaki stood before the enormous school grounds, in sheer awe.

"Oh. My. Gawd! It's HUGE! Prince Charming! Here. I. COME!" She squealed.

She sprinted to the front door, swung it open, letting it hit the wall. She took off towards the directory office, ignoring the stares she got from her fellow students.

She stopped just outside of the directory office, taking a moment to look calm an collected. She entered the small office.

" Excuse me? I'm looking for Tamaki Suoh." She smiled, ignoring her urge to squeal.

" He should be in the third music room." she stated looking over her over-large glasses.

-Tamaki POV-

Haruhi just cracked up laughing.

"BWAHAHA! I didn't think you were _this _funny!" Tears slid down her face out of laughter.

Tamaki just looked down at his shoes and muttered something that sounded a lot like " Not joking..."

Haruhi just looked at him " Wait... other than Kyoya?"

"...Yes... Haruhi, Daddy is sorry he has to leave you and Mommy..." He looked up to see Haruhi's facial expression, but he couldn't see her face through her bangs.

" I hope you're happy!" she spat as she stormed back into the clubroom.

Tamaki had just made the one person he truly cared about angry. Wow. He done goofed.

-HARUHI POV-

Haruhi sobbed silently in the club's bathroom. She struggled to stay quiet so that the twins wouldn't come in and make matters worse. _What is his problem? Why is he such a jackass? _These thoughts were the ones whirling through her head as she wiped her eyes with the super soft toilet paper._ Damn rich people._ She thought as she made her way into the active clubroom.

Today was random anime cosplay day. They all had to make their own costume. That last part was Kyoya's idea. Apparently, the club was losing money.

Tamaki was Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. Kyoya was Kyon from the melancholy of Haruhi suzumiya. The twins were Fred and George Weasley from Harry Potter. Hunny was Ash Ketchum from pokemon, and to his aid, bun-bun was Pikachu. Mori-Sempai was Kakashi from Naruto. Haruhi was Light Yagami from Death Note. Haruhi was proud of her outfit. She had even made her own death note.

Haruhi was quietly conversing with her customers when the door to the third music room swung open. In came the weirdest lady of all stood in the doorway. Tamaki sauntered up to her.

" Well princess, watching from afar is no fun. Why don't you witness the alchemy of love with me?"

She gasped lightly an allowed herself to be pulled into a tight embrace by the host club 'king'. Her face turned from pink to red to white all in a minute's glance.

The crazy lady got a strange look on her face. It was a weird mixture of pouting lips and a maniacal grin.

She closed the two-inch distance between Tamaki's face. His eyes widened in disbelief. His face turned red and he jumped back about a foot.

" MOMMY! THE SCARY LADY _KISSED_ ME!"

Kyoya simply rolled his eyes and turned to the woman standing in the club doorway, looking pleased with herself.

" Ms. Kakitsubata, I presume. My deepest apologies that your fiancé does not recognize you."

" It's no trouble," The craz- ah- Kakitsubata? Is that a last name? Oh well. The Crazy lady looked up at the shadow king innocently " Besides, Kyoya, call me mikuru."

_OH! _There's the first name!

Haruhi sighed and pushed past Tamaki.

" H-Haruhi?" Tamaki stuttered, only to be ignored by a now crying Haruhi.

Haruhi ran home, locked her door and slid down the door crying. That was the first night she ever truly hated Tamaki.

~0oOo0~

*Le Gasp!* CRAZY LADY! SHE'S GONNA EAT ME! Okay, sorry. I thought I saw her for a moment. So peeps, I'm thinking of changing the title. What do you think I should re-name it? Just a question…

Anyways! Love y'alls! Remember, Reviews are my meals and the only way I know if you think I can improve. I'm sorta making this up as I go along.

KISSES!

;*3

l2c


End file.
